Deaths on Falseous
This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Unless otherwise stated, everyone listed are primarily Yurkish (members of alliances even if from another country won't have their nationality listed per current policy but this may change). Some individuals may have been born in another country but has been considered Yurkish for many years. Deaths prior to January 1, 2000 are not listed for the time being. To see characters no longer canon/part of the old continuity, go here. 2000 * September 16 ** Iakov, 9, dog 2001 * January 21 ** Vich Van Lahtolo, 76, styrningsmannen of Vebim between 1955 and 1971 * September 11 ** Mohammed Arliwi, 39, Al-Fhai member, BWTC attack ** Rammed al-Fhai Sab Mohammed, Al-Fhai member ** Mohammed Al-Banz Mohammed, BWTC attack ** Gesozoza Kewosss, 22, Al-Fhai member, BWTC attack ** Rai Jia Yang, brainwashed Al-Fhai member, BWTC attack ** Kent Cheedy, BWTC attack ** Michael Lestalker, BWTC attack ** Leopold Vommer, 44, BWTC employee, BWTC attack ** Michael Pitmaster, 33, Zoo Airlines pilot, 1VTC fatal accident ** Loncan Eric Pitmaster, Zoo Airlines pilot, 1VTC fatal accident ** Valkov Armiv, 1VTC fatal accident ** Opkov Armiv, 1VTC fatal accident ** Palkov Armiv, 1VTC fatal accident ** Maria Legoström, 1VTC fatal accident ** Halkov Armiv, 1VTC fatal accident ** Kent Carreahy, 43, aftermath of 1VTC fatal accident ** Yohu Limanu, 32, aftermath of 1VTC fatal accident * October 1 ** Lukov, 16 2002 * January 8 ** Leopold lol Heakheak, 20-21, cat * June 20 ** Oliver Volleams, 25, Formula 5 driver, injuries from wall collision with F5 car * June 26 ** Kra Jungle, 64, Formula 5 driver, heart attack * September 2 ** Jakrl vemt Katt, 13, cat, cancer and brain damage * September 8 ** Talkov Armiv, 31 * November 28 ** Vanav, 23, Friendly Ally horse, ileus 2003 * June 4 ** Mickard Lantönksson, 29-30, cat * July 12 ** Jausig Telei, 90, lung cancer * October 17 ** Marton Rtýski, 66, Vabam Slices player 2004 * June 30 ** Marten Bernalker, 65, Vabam Slices player * October 5 ** Haralad Jugoinan, 311 2005 * September 1 ** Lazo Vattel, 28, Formula 5 driver 2006 * August 1 ** Pöstködporrjärnen Opeldance, 27-28, cat 2007 * January 2 ** Nekina Pàl Xin, 72 * May 18 ** Eayian Pàl Xin, 69 2008 * September 8 ** Vukov, 12, cat 2009 * March 31 ** Karsoal Keua, 42 * September 18 ** Berhy Nighah, 50, Friendly Ally Senate Officer, car crash ** Tackte Nighah, 8, Berhy Nighah's son, car crash * December 31 ** Valreos Keua, 172, supercentenarian 2010 * November 14 ** Laaerrao Lesakioael Keosiu, 62, oldest admin on LaoWiki * November 30 ** Johan Blevlund, 39, Yurkish-Swedish actor, murdered 2011 * January 13 ** Paralio Juaix, 54, Yurkish-Japanese trade show presenter, assassinated * April 30 ** Kerhy Manguagh, 51, brother of Berhy Nighah, killed by invisible animal * May 1 ** Vasa Kundholm, 51, leader of Food Party in 2011, heart attack * May 2 ** Amkov Man, 55, celebrity * May 8 ** Chappy Berh, 31, survivor of 2005 Meui battle, murdered * May 16 ** Sham Ju Madain, 53, Al-Fhai terrorist, fire * June 9 ** Hispoine, 48, oldest Falseousian cat * July 7 ** Fotboll Jone, coach of Fotebolies, heart attack * July 9 ** Kepaz Kaspo, tennis player * July 21 ** Benjamin Hurts, Vabam Pool visitor, murdered * July 24 ** Benjamin Lurhter, 50, Repo Beach visitor, murdered * July 28 ** Animal Robot, 28, white African Elephant, sickness * August 3 ** An ýr Nhmxxq, Friendly Ally member, killed in action ** Jan un Lwijiajmnxie, Friendly Ally member, killed in action * August (unknown date) ** Eric eú Lajirijasnaa, 42, Friendly Ally member, "spacequake" * September 23 ** Alkov Armiv, 45, brother of Olkov Armiv, building collapse * October 6 ** Ralkov Armiv, 49, expanded Armiv household member, murdered * October 22 ** DF Jungle, 57, Friendly Ally member, cancer ** Terror Gangster, 53, criminal, suicide * November 9 ** Palkov Armiv, expanded Armiv household member * November 18 ** Flexerkov Tiewom, father of Gego Tiewom and Jego Tiewom * November 20 ** Velkov Armiv, expanded Armiv household member ** Andreas Centerström, Food Party staff ** Anton Lövman, Food Party staff * November 28 ** Karewoi Ohumroto, leader of Food Democrats from 1997 to 2005 2012 * January 10 ** Kokov Armiv, 53 * January 26 ** Rsoa Jursi, 54, Vachel Baid worker * March 4 ** Heis Leoas, Y/S Maria victim ** Kjrew Namor, Y/S Maria victim * March 10 ** Eayian ý Llr, Prison Zoo visitor, killed by lions ** NC-PZ-VAH 003, Tampa Land COBRA, car explosion ** NC-PZ-VAH 004, Tampa Land COBRA, car explosion * March 22 ** Cathan Zéysky, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Ergert ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Kén ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Mihael ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** NC-PZ-VAH 001, Tampa Land COBRA, car explosion ** NC-PZ-VAH 002, Tampa Land COBRA, car explosion ** NC-PZ-VAH RN-X01, Regular Neutral-controlled Tampa Land COBRA, car explosion ** Nek ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Troskam ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Xunchai ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion ** Zam ze Yú, Prison Zoo visitor, car explosion * March 24 ** Rn. Johnsáistër, 44, Olkov's arch nemesis, killed by Friendly Ally members ** COBRA RASTER, 37, Friendly Ally computer car, destroyed by Rn. Johnsáistër ** ty.493ob, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** GOTOBO, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** Opz, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** Bhja, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** Jus, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** sdfosdfk, Friendly Ally COBRA, destroyed in battle ** LóbêB! Keboläiterü, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Laisan Gyima, 30, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** Zacka Naimacatim, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** Téceh Lemobesi, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Lobmplca, Regular Neutral horse, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Hörmister, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Molpcba, Regular Neutral horse, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Eayian Sambatica, 41, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** Risetz Tobnestolo, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Sehin Retao, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Vai Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Nang Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Tai Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Gai Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Ge Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Ha Yun, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Habwoanqi Asex, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** Üsenmalt Asex, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** John Rala Salo Mi, king of the Piton Base of Néchåk, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Aralananza Laonmaticao, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Beuhin Venbacin, Friendly Ally member, killed by Regular Neutral members ** Jazm Kaito Na, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** C!eijsujun urutunn K!tni, 78, Regular Neutral member, killed by Olkov Armiv ** N!k iy x Uai ol!nt, Regular Neutral member, killed by Friendly Ally members ** Gamed Sala Hammad, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-0, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-1, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-5, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-7, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-9, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-15, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-17, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-18, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-27, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-32, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle ** INT-35, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle * March 31 ** Faeoz-Ah Juamshi, Regular Neutral plane hijacker, crashing into building * April 28 ** Eayian Otskzry, Prison Zoo visitor ** Gamed Otskzry, Prison Zoo visitor ** Kamed Jrení, Prison Zoo visitor ** Karl Acý Ntemski, Prison Zoo visitor ** Quémy lét Xene, Prison Zoo visitor ** YR-PZ-VAH Y01, Prankaloil COBRA, car explosion ** YR-PZ-VAH Y02, Prankaloil COBRA, car explosion ** Zam jy Ehunli, Prison Zoo visitor * May 2 ** Lalkov Armiv, Vabam News reporter, killed when helicopter was destroyed in a plane crash * June 18 ** Uo bin Zai, 58, Pitonian dictator, killed by a bodyguard ** Ahmed Banz Zai, brother to Uo bin Zai, killed by a bodyguard ** Mohamed bin Zai, brother to Uo bin Zai, killed by a bodyguard ** Karl Aac Kai, brother to Uo bin Zai, killed by a bodyguard ** Razx Ielz Kems, Regular Neutral member, killed by a bodyguard * July 8 ** John Ús Wauti, victim of Regular Neutral kidnapping, suicide 2013 * January 10 ** Faga Pal Påssaision, 14, cat, old age * November 1 ** Mohammed lyá Nemtsi, West Testian member ** Nek aýl Xhtsi, West Testian member * November 2 ** Ūeĭa Limanu, 88, Yohu Limanu's mother * November 21 ** Ba'la Zaita Nabp, Regular Neutral member, killed in battle ** Hammad al-Zhai Mohammed, Al-Fhai member, killed in battle ** ZK-59, cat, killed in battle ** Bitac, cat, killed in battle ** Rotov Nemotiv, cat, killed in battle ** Ia, cat, killed in battle ** %0.6, cat, killed in battle ** Naita-mala, cat, killed in battle ** Z.c, cat, killed in battle ** Ýx Nai, cat, killed in battle ** Cathan Ǵynsky, Friendly Ally member, killed in battle ** Fata Yiza, Friendly Ally member, killed in battle ** Raisan Gyima, 32, Friendly Ally member, killed in battle ** Kai Gyima, 32, Friendly Ally member, killed in battle ** Zaima Gyima, 32, Friendly Ally member, killed in battle * December 4 ** Jíb Éyvá, 81, Pitonian commander * December 20 ** Z-834.zBt, Regular Neutral member, killed in battle (among the last two killed in the Pitonian-Yurkish conflict) ** IY8I2, Regular Neutral horse, killed in battle (among the last two killed in the Pitonian-Yurkish conflict) 2014 * February 13 ** TX 0-B San Ha Tang, 635, Friendly Ally horse, assassinated * February 21 ** Ahmed Al-Banz Mohammed, son of Mohammed Al-Banz Mohammed, killed by Rotov Wetomiv ** Tera Mada Al-Banz Mohammed, wife of Ahmed Al-Banz Mohammed, killed by Jiva Wetomiv * October 18 ** Geho Limanu, 89, founder of Invasa Pictures Television now Thevmedia * October 27 ** Besn Johnsáistër, 46, Friendly Ally Neutral Department member, cancer ** Gheoghsan Armiv, 80, Olkov Armiv's father 2015 * January 7 ** Acaly Nomin, 84, assassinated ** Lib Nomin, 35, assassinated ** Zei Nomin, 84, assassinated * March 1 ** Crünijuuhn Ztrucyt€, criminal, executed by beheading * June 14 ** Laub Pelisati, former Ficrosoft TV Group employee, AIDS ** Moztihnoonw Creature Ally #1, a UCZ-38 ** Moztihnoonw Creature Ally #2, a UCZ-38 ** Nek Feúnski, person used for a typical Yurkish name on this page ** Wéy Abearim, 18-19, cat * July 6 ** Robin Nespli, 44, fire ** Andy Nespli, 24, horse, fire * July 8 ** Jra Jungle, 48, relative of DF Jungle ** Tra Jungle, 68, relative of DF Jungle * July 13 ** Bigger You Want Loser You Want, East Testian horse ** Chris Va Pitmaster, survivor onboard Zoo Airlines Flight Tex 10 ** Eric Vommer, 41, Vabam Slices player ** Gegp Keteromr, coach of Vabam Slices during 2012/13 season, suicide ** Jieham Lentonmonta, Y/S Maria survivor ** John R'b Sotamachsi, 65, father of Jaim Pal Påssaision ** John The Monkey, monkey starring in Olkov's Farm ** Mealv Ptopsi, 50, Thevmedia Mountain Cat & Neon Emerald mastermind, heart failure ** Melsia Beot Sotamachsi, 66, mother of Jaim Pal Påssaision ** Paul, Al-Fhai terrorist ** Rsoa Pesplo Vater, Tallas native ** Uo Mohammed al-Fhai Seb Ahmed, Al-Fhai criminal, food poisoning ** Valvox Button, Formula 5 driver * September 16 ** Nek ala Madain, Al-Fhai criminal, food poisoning ** Nek Itscombski, CEO of Amazing China, suicide 2016 * January 2 ** Hazzx Jom Azjcma, Friendly Ally member * May 6 ** Unforgotten LOLZ Cat, 15, cat 2017 * April 2 ** Ahmed Mohammed Al-Hammad, 79, first coach of Vabam Slices 2018 * February 6 ** Ahmed Band Al-Muhammad, 71, Thevmedia employee * March 29 ** James Boseman, 86, founder of Bustwood Strip * April 20 ** Olkov Armiv, 51, Falseousian Supervisor, heart failure * April 24 ** Benny Jersajemter, 16, dog ** Kamed Kemohmed Abearim, 22, cat * May 21 ** Jaun Pal Påssaision, 22, cat * May 26 ** Franckio Truckinanto, 83, Yurkish-French IP and Paral employee * June 1 ** Bertil Eftersson, 23, cat * June 5 ** Tarii Lacii, 59, Kent Carreahy funeral attender, heart failure * June 16 ** -- Armiv, 2, cat ** Oanc Pal Påssaision, 11, cat * June 25 ** Yuri Vladimir Tykov, 97, father of Melsia Beot Sotamachsi * July 1 ** Vladimir Pal Kov, 94, father of Uo bin Zai among several others * July 10 ** I Can Kill Everyone And Win, 50, Pitonian horse * July 16 ** An Chang Dai, 100, centenarian ** Tranc Pal Påssaision, 5, cat, heart failure * September 30 ** Michael Vommer, 40, Friendly Ally Senate Officer, heart attack * December 31 ** Lanker, 50, Vabam News news anchor, killed by fireworks 2019 * February 17 ** Sam Jai Besi, 50, Yurkish-Pitonian politician, heart failure * February 23 ** Cary Inesa, 28, Olkov Jaguar ** Cery Inesa, 28, Olkov Jaguar ** Fehi Inesa, 28, Olkov Jaguar * June 6 ** Ahmed al-Fhai Sab Mohammed, Pitonian criminal, vehicle crash ** Ahmed Killer, Pitonian criminal, vehicle crash ** Gamed Uo Zo Kai Mohammed, Pitonian criminal, vehicle crash ** GtheftA, Regular Neutral member, vehicle crash ** Hammad Al-Banz Mohammed, one of Wetomiv's pets, vehicle crash ** Icckov Retomiv, 49, Yurkish ex-criminal, vehicle crash ** Jimov Wetomiv, 7, son to Jiva and Rotov Wetomiv, vehicle crash ** Jiva Al-Banz Mohammed, one of Wetomiv's pets, vehicle crash ** Jiva Wetomiv, Yurkish criminal, vehicle crash ** Kamed Ahmed Mohammed, Pitonian criminal, vehicle crash ** Kím Tán Jüng, Tai Vang Korean, vehicle crash ** Linz Al-Jiva, Tai Vang Arab, vehicle crash ** Malkov Castilov, 51, Yurkish ex-criminal, vehicle crash ** Mastilov, 49, Yurkish ex-criminal, vehicle crash ** Nekta Potobamti, Regular Neutral member, vehicle crash ** Proso Al-Banz Mohammed, one of Wetomiv's pets, vehicle crash ** Rekta Eyobacti, Regular Neutral member, vehicle crash ** Rotov Wetomiv, Yurkish criminal, vehicle crash ** Sai Tia Mong, Tai Vang Korean, vehicle crash ** Seb al Fhai Mohammed, Pitonian criminal, vehicle crash ** Timna Al-Banz Mohammed, one of Wetomiv's pets, vehicle crash ** Uo al-Zhai Ahmed bin Mohammed, 60, Yurkish-Pitonian politician, vehicle crash ** Vat San Jing, Tai Vang Chinese, vehicle crash * September 26 ** Jan íc Moztihnoonw, 38, Acting President of Yurka, unspecified causes * December 11 ** Ahreit Kloap, Y/S Maria survivor, vehicle explosion ** Alec Mesoburt, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Arotsl Má Mejsasthi, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Befisxtisaz Tresonil, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Bots.NL Itobstihi, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Bpesalv Rtó Alazahti, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Eric Mesih, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** George Powait, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Gyiraza Sambatica, 74, mother of Eayian Sambatica, vehicle explosion ** Hatagigo Feinblo, Friendly Ally Grand Master, vehicle explosion ** Jan yú Sesnhuaunn, 49, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** John DaFemsht, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Kalav Pap, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Kevin Jesy, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Kevin Mesy, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Kewpo Jurts, Y/S Maria survivor, vehicle explosion ** Ltobo Itsahrsthi, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Martin de KK, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Nek ao Tehjuasuanh, 54, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Nek cu Zajaruhnto, 45, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Nek Icrobtmoski, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Nek Iteosomski, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Nembto Úh Uftckmastí, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Piton Lëader, Regular Neutral member and Pitonian singer, vehicle explosion ** Pres Mla Huehsti, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Rafto Bezml, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Reizrc Vaomin, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Sa Un, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Teneuhanxi dep Nemsaiuh, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Ulkov Armiv, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Wapane Sambatica, 82, father of Eayian Sambatica, vehicle explosion ** Wehasdtihi Lotmshvo, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion ** Yý Kaoz, Friendly Ally member, vehicle explosion 2020 * February 1 ** Nek ýv Séiqnytski, 80, last leader of Yurkish Army